


Learn Me Right

by melancholymoons



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fic for my bff, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymoons/pseuds/melancholymoons
Summary: This is a birthday present for my amazing best friend. A story that includes herself and this one kpop boy she really likes hehe.





	Learn Me Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sewuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewuwu/gifts).



> So yes hello! this is a personal fic for a friend, so please send lots of love to @thesf9z on twitter because she's the best uwu.

It was cold, and Megan was already late. Typical.   
  
Holly stood shivering outside the small pub that had become traditional grounds for drinking away the new term. She dug her phone from her pocket and the light from the screen made her squint in the cool evening darkness. She typed a somewhat passive aggressive text before sighing heavily and wrapping her arms around her body, watching as groups of friends came and went from inside, each time the door swung open a rush of warm air called her name.  It wasn’t too long before a small vibration turned her head away and back to the phone in her hand.

**M: I’m like 5 minutes away I promise!**

**H: You’ve just left haven’t you**

**M: …..Maybe.  
I’m sorry! **

**H: It’s freezing Meg!!!!!! Ya girl will die!!!!!**

**M: Don’t be dramatic. But since you’re there already you could pop inside and get the first round hehe**

**H: I hate you.**

**M: I love you too, see you soon b!**

After staring at her phone for several seconds in disbelief, Holly turned to the door, the cold steel of the large golden bar stinging her hands a little. She pulled it open and a rush of heat and sweet barley almost knocked her back. Inside she made her way to the bar apologising to everyone she passed before sitting her self down in one of the stools that was fraying at the seams. Around her chatter buzzed as friends drank the evening away with cheers, the bartender offered her a small smile before turning back around to fetch her drink.

Ten minutes had passed, half a glass sat in front of her with a full one standing lonely beside it. Holly sighed again, looking at the door and then back at her phone.

‘Drinking alone? Things can’t be that bad, can they?’

The voice was soft, excessively English with a mature air to it, so much so that Holly didn’t think it was directed at her. She looked up surprised. It definitely wasn’t Megan. The guy was smiling at her and looking at the two drinks on the bar. Flustered Holly blushed a little.

‘Oh no, I’m waiting for a friend.’

It was short, dismissive and she instantly felt bad.

‘Ah I see.’

The guy said before turning back to the bar.

‘Mine are always late too.’

Holly found herself smiling as the stranger made jokes. She took a good look at him, he was young, maybe just a little older than herself. He had auburn hair that shone like copper in the light, his nose was long and straight and his mouth small with those pretty little curves at the corners. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with the collar buttons undone, the sleeves were rolled up just under his elbows. He was slightly built and compact and the more Holly looked at him the hotter she felt her cheeks becoming. She turned her face away quickly, embarrassed that she’d just intensely examined a stranger.

‘So, how come you’re out on a Sunday evening?’

The guy was talking to her again and she flicked the hair out of her face trying to appear composed and returned a polite smile.

‘We start back at Uni tomorrow.’

‘And you’re drinking?’

There was concern and amusement in his voice and Holly brushed it off with a small, guilty laugh.

‘It’s a tradition.’

‘Then how dare I question what is obviously such a sacred occasion.’

The guy was laughing to himself and as he looked at Holly his eyes twinkled with mischief and again her cheeks betrayed her, and she had to turn away from his gaze. In all the bars in all the world why did this attractive stranger have to walk into hers? There was a comfortable silence between the two and for a small while Holly didn’t even realise she was making small talk with a stranger who could in fact be a serial killer. She took a quick glance at her phone before taking a sip of her drink.

‘So, what do you do at University, if you don’t mind me asking?’

His voice was so clear and gentle that Holly would find herself getting lost in the sounds and not registering the words.

‘Oh, I’m a film major.’

She said proudly. Any chance she got to talk about her degree she would take it and run. The guy responded with wide eyes and a smirk that made Holly feel a certain way.

‘No way, that’s so funny I – ‘

There was a buzz that erupted aggressively, and Holly gave an apologetic look as she picked her phone up from the bar, before even responding she groaned loudly and rolled her eyes.

‘Something wrong with that friend?’

The guy asked.

‘Traffic, apparently. Who knew so many people were this busy on a Sunday.’

‘Maybe they all have their own traditions to get to.’

Holly turned to him and felt her stomach twist. Was he flirting with her?

‘I must thank your friend though, it’s not every day I get to chat to a pretty girl with an enthusiasm for odd customs and cinema.’

Oh, he was definitely flirting. She tucked the hair behind her ears and turned back to him.

‘What about you? You look all dressed up.’

‘This old thing?’

He gestured down to himself.

‘You could say I’m celebrating.’

Holly raised an eyebrow at him as he told her about his new job he also started tomorrow.

‘I just wanted a quick drink to sort of prepare me for it but then I got rudely interrupted by this chatterbox of a stranger and it’s been an hour now.’

An hour? Holly checked her phone and couldn’t believe it was quarter to ten. She was about to apologise for keeping him when the door swung open and even though the crowds of people were covering her mostly, Holly could see the top of Megan’s head. Megan was scanning the room unsuccessfully, her cheeks bright red from the cold.

‘My friend’s here now so I guess you’re free to go.’

Holly joked.

‘The clasps of these prison shackles have been broken, it’s a Sunday miracle.’

She giggled at his ridiculous statement as she grabbed her jacket.

‘Well it’s been lovely meeting you…’

There was a pause and she realised he was asking her name.

‘Holly.’

‘Inseong.’

He replied.

Inseong.

‘I hope I get to see you again sometime Holly.’

He gave her another flirtatious smile and instead of saying anything cool back, Holly blushed, nodded her head and then hurriedly made her way to Megan.

‘I’m sorry I’m so late.’

Megan started.

‘Don’t worry about it, you’re here now. Let’s go somewhere else, this place is a little crowded.’

Megan nodded and the two of them left the bar, Holly thinking of handsome stranger Inseong for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

The next morning brought with it a heavy head and a table full of regret. Holly dragged herself over to the small coffee table in the middle of the living room and picked up several empty bottles and glasses. The Monday morning clean-up was also tradition, one that Holly would rather go a year without. Behind her, soft snores and heavy breathing alerted her to a very unconscious Megan who was sprawled across the couch. Holly shook her several times.

‘Get up lazy we have lectures in 20 minutes.’

’20 minutes?’

Megan sprung up, her panda eyes wide with shock, she scrambled to her feet and rushed to her room adjacent. Holly rolled her eyes and continued with the clean-up, a symphony of bangs and crashes from the bedroom beside her accompanying her tidying. Ten minutes later a more presentable Megan stepped out, her bag slung over her shoulder.

‘Come on then, we haven’t got all day’

She tutted, and Holly threw a cloth that she’d been using to clean at her before joining her and heading out the door.

‘You shouldn’t have let me drink that much.’

Megan groaned as they made the small walk from their accommodation to the main campus.

‘I’m not your mother,’

‘That’s exactly what you should be.’

Megan replied with a whinge, pressing her hand to her head. Holly rolled her eyes and nudged her friend with her shoulder. She was surprised however by how fine she herself felt. She didn’t drink as much as usual and she knew exactly why. Her cheeks reddened remembering the cute stranger – no she knew his name, he’d given her the special secret of his name. When she thought of this her stomach began to twist, the same way it did when she watched a Tom Hardy movie. Before she could think any more about the wonderful, mysterious Inseong Megan took her arm and linked it with her own, leaning in closer as she whispered.

‘I heard there was a sexy new teacher starting this term.’

Her voice was laced with mischief and Holly turned to her with raised brows.

‘How sexy are we talking?’

She asked, mimicking the whisper.

‘Colin Firth sexy.’

Holly laughed loudly and the students around looked their way, she buried her head back down and Megan continued.

‘It’s probably not true.’

‘Why not?’

Megan turned her head away and looked straight ahead of them.

‘Because he’s a film professor.’

Holly gasped offended.

Soon enough they came to Megan’s lecture building, she pouted as she let go of Holly’s arm. Always with a flair for the dramatics, she wept softly.

‘Guess I better go. These Greek epics won’t analyse themselves.’

She wiped away the fake tears and Holly clasped her hands.

‘You can do this.  The world needs you to do this.’

She replied seriously, and Megan began to slowly walk up the old buildings steps before disappearing. Holly continued the five-minute walk to her own lecture hall; thinking as she went who the new professor could be. Would they be nice? Would they be her lecturer? Would they be as handsome as Inseong from the bar? She shook herself, feeling flustered for having a crush on someone she met once and would most likely never see again. Sad that she couldn’t, she made her way inside the hall, sitting herself in her regular seat in the middle and opened up her laptop. Around her the room began to fill with other students and their chatter. She tapped away, opening up the readings from over the holiday and got so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t felt the room quieten. The hush of silence flew across her and only then did she look up for a second from her laptop; something or someone moved in the corner of her eye and she figured it was just the lecturer making their way to the board. She pulled her eyes back down to the screen below. She moved the hundred tabs that were always open and typed in Facebook. She felt her ears go hot with the thought of anyone watching what she was doing and typed ‘Inseong’ into the name search. She felt ridiculous, she knew how ridiculous this was but there was a glimmer of hope that maybe if she found him then the mystery would dissolve and with it her newfound infatuation.

‘Hello Class.’

The professor at the front began to talk, his voice echoing throughout the hall. Holly was so busy scrolling through the endless names trying to find the right person that she hadn’t noticed this voice wasn’t her usual lecturers.

‘This is my first time teaching a class of this size, so I hope you’ll all go gentle on me.’

He laughed a little at the end and something pulled Holly’s attention from the screen in front of her. Her stomach dropped, and she couldn’t bring herself to look down at the front of the room.

‘I’m professor Kim but you guys can call me Inseong.’

It couldn’t be. It could not fucking be.

Holly peaked round her laptop, terrified of what she was going to see and true enough at the front of the hall was cute Inseong from the bar, mysterious Inseong who was starting a new job tomorrow. She groaned and hung her head in her hands. This was humiliating. Not only had she met a professor out of school hours but she’d _flirted_ with one.

 

* * *

 

For an entire hour and a half Holly hid as she sat painfully through her lecture and to make matters worse, every minute Inseong was up there teaching, she felt her crush grow stronger and stronger. She was screwed. It was coming to an end as she texted Megan to meet her quickly, with any hope she could sneak out of the hall without being spotted. Heck, maybe she could go the whole year without him realising she was in his class. As the students in front of her got up to leave she snuck in between them, shielding herself with their backpacks, she was almost through the door when that familiar pretty voiced called her name. She froze out of humiliation and turned around slowly.

‘Holly? That is you right?’

Inseong was standing on the stairs, his red tie a little dishevelled around the collar, probably from where he’d loosened it a couple of times out of nerves. She groaned silently and smiled as best she could at him.

‘Come on down, we should talk.’

Her stomach plummeted to the core of the Earth and she followed him to the front of the hall where he leant on the desk, arms crossed, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His lanyard clean and shiny swung comfortably around his neck. He was wearing glasses that made him look mature and intimidatingly good looking. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her and then sighed, his chest heaving heavily.

‘I knew it was you from the moment I walked in here.’

He said quietly, running a slender hand through his hair. The closer she got to him the more she could have sworn he was – embarrassed? Nervous?

‘I should probably apologise.’

He said.

‘Apologise for what?’

‘Flirting with the students is rule number 1 of things not to do as a teacher.’

He moved round the desk to pick up his dark leather satchel and Holly was completely aware that she was blushing excessively. He said he was flirting.

‘We weren’t flirting, and you weren’t to know I would be in your class.’

She said trying to make him feel better or make herself feel less awkward.

‘Guess I should try harder next time, if that’s what you think.’

Inseong smirked before coughing slightly and straightening his tie. Holly felt as if her legs were made of jelly and any second she would completely collapse into herself.

‘Whatever, I think it’s best if we forget last night and just start fresh as professor and student, yes?’

Holly nodded at him though it was probably evident on her face that she was disappointed.

‘Well, Mr Kim,’ She began. ‘I won’t keep you any longer, again, I should get going.’

She adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder and turned on her heels quickly, hoping to end this excruciating conversation and maybe crawl in a hole forever. She was heading up the stairs again when Inseong called her one last time.

‘If you need anything, like, um, help with assignments and stuff I’m always here Holly.’

She smiled at him and nodded once more before rushing out of the lecture hall and into the fresh air where she thought her lungs were going to explode.

 

* * *

 

Megan towered over Holly and with her arms crossed she gave her a puzzled look.

‘You good sis?’

Holly stood up straight and shook her head; she couldn’t fathom how this was possible, how could he be here. Megan offered her a sympathetic look before starting to walk in the direction of the nearest coffee shop. Holly caught up to her and prepared herself to reveal the secret; she knew Megan was going to make a big deal out of this and prayed the shop was quiet or at least free from students. Inside was warm and the chatter was only that of faint whispers, she sighed in relief. When they sat down with their drinks, Megan started to talk about how she was already stressed with work, but she stopped suddenly, noticing Holly wasn’t paying attention but tearing away at the cardboard of her cup.

‘Hello?’ Megan took a sip of her coffee and then slowly put it back down. ‘So, I’ve decided to drop BTS.’

Holly raised her head quick as a flash, her face full of concern.

‘Thought that would get your attention. Now what’s up?’

Megan was giving her _that_ look and Holly felt guilty for having not told her before and she knew the reaction she was going to get but she sucked it up and rolled her head back in exhaustion before starting to confess.

‘You remember last night...’

‘Vaguely.’

‘Well after you left me, on my own, for so long.’

Megan rolled her eyes.

‘There was this guy who started talking to me.’

This got the smaller girls’ attention and she sat up straight and eager, her eyes twinkling. Holly continued to tell her about Inseong and the flirtatious conversation that had practically kept her up all night, Megan appearing to be on the verge of exploding.

‘But the real kicker is - he’s here.’

‘What?’

Megan’s voice rose too loud and Holly gestured embarrassed for her to keep quiet.

‘He’s a student here? Oh my god he’s in your class?’

‘Not exactly.’

‘Huh?’

Holly felt the stomach ache that was now becoming all too familiar and she groaned, taking a deep breath.

‘He may or may not be my lecturer.’

She let the breath out and with it the guilt and shame she’d been keeping in. Megan was glowing, she was practically sparking was every corner.

‘No fucking way!’

She shouted, causing the barista to turn and stare, Holly grabbed her arm and pulled her down, so they were crouching in their seats.

‘Can you not?!’

She had already regretted her decision to let it slip. Megan was smiling devilishly.

‘It’s not a big deal.’

Holly tried to say nonchalantly even though she knew it was the furthest thing from it and when she let go of Megan she sat back in the soft plush armchair, her heart still racing. She looked up at Megan who was now frowning at her coffee cup.

‘That’s typical,’

She said pouting.

‘Are you sulking?’

Holly asked, almost laughing.

Megan shrugged her shoulders heavily and crossed her arms like a child mid tantrum.

‘Why can’t I have an affair with a hot teacher? That’s the dream.’

She whinged, and Holly threw a screwed-up note from her bag at her, making them both laugh.

‘It’s not like I want this.’ She slumped back.

‘So, what are you going to do?’

Megan asked tenderly.

‘There’s nothing I can do and anyway he told me to just forget about it, so I guess I’ve got an uncomfortable year of Uni to get through.’

Holly felt a tug in her chest and recognised it as disappointment. She didn’t want to forget about it, how could she? The following day Megan accompanied her to her lecture where the pair sat right at the back of the hall. For what purpose Megan was there, Holly didn’t know, probably to make fun, but she felt oddly comforted by her best friend’s presence. At least she’d have something to keep her preoccupied instead of spending the whole hour and a half staring at her teacher. When Inseong came in she held her breath.

‘Oh he _is_ smexy.’

Megan whispered beside her, Holly didn’t reply she felt the air leave the room and her head go light. The class seemed to go on forever, every second he was standing up there was an eternity for her, she wanted the whole room empty with just them and all the time in the world to spend together. She felt her cheeks go hot and remembering Megan was beside her she buried her face into her laptop. Soon enough the lecture came to and end and Holly began to pack her things away, hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible, she turned to get Megan’s attention when she saw the small brunette making her way down the steps to the front. Holly rushed to her side, grabbing her arm.

‘What are you doing?’

She whispered.

‘Saying hi. He’s a new teacher Holly it’s our job as good students to make him feel welcome.’

The smile across Megan’s face told Holly that wasn’t what she was doing at all and so she followed her closely to Inseong who was tidying up papers on the desk. When he spotted the girls coming towards him he straightened himself out and arched his brow.

‘Can I help you ladies?’

He shot Holly a glance and then was taken by surprise as Megan stepped forward, beaming.

‘I’m not in your class, although it wasn’t as boring as I’d expected,’

She started and Inseong choked a little, Holly stood mortified beside her, almost trying to shield herself from the embarrassment Megan was going to cause her.

‘I just accompanied my wonderful friend here.’

She gestured to Holly who gave a forced smile. This was the last time she let Megan go anywhere with her. Inseong acknowledged them and then asked again what he could do for them, probably wanting to end this unnecessary conversation just as Holly did.

‘Oh no, I was just wondering if you were aware about the upcoming University film festival this weekend? since you’re new and all, Holly coordinated it and she’s too shy to ask you,’

Holly nudged her sides and Megan carried on through the pain.

‘If not, you should definitely go! Especially since I can’t make it now.’

‘You what?’

Holly finally chimed in, genuinely shook by this new discovery, Megan shot her a serious look and then turned back round smiling at Inseong. He nodded as they spoke and then gave them a sweet, flattered smile that made Holly look the other way.

‘I had no idea the school had its own festival,’

He said intrigued.

‘Oh yeah! It showcases student movies and it’s practically been Holly’s life for the past couple of months.’

Holly knew what Megan was doing and despite how angry and humiliated she was because of it she couldn’t help but feel as though her heart was soaring in the clouds. She loved when people took an interest in her passion and seeing how Inseong was interested just made her want to scream.

‘So maybe you could go sir? And make sure she actually enjoys herself.’

Megan was waiting for Holly to say something and it appeared Inseong was too by the way he was looking at her a little too intimately than Holly would like, considering her best friend was stood beside her. After a silence longer than necessary, Inseong clapped his hands together making Holly jump a little.

‘I’d be delighted to go and don’t worry I’ll take good care of our hardworking Hols.’

Holly stiffened, and Megan’s smile grew bigger; he asked for the information and they thanked him for his time and left the hall, walking towards their accommodation.

‘I’ll take good care of our hardworking Hols,’

Megan mimicked in a voice that sounded nothing like his.

‘God, he wants in your pants. And what’s with this Hols? That’s what I call you.’

Holly let Megan ramble as she let herself float in her thoughts of him. He had said yes to coming to her event so quickly, so easily as if he wouldn’t miss it for the world; she tried hiding a smile.

* * *

 

When the weekend came, Holly had begged Megan to come with her to the festival.

‘I’d love nothing more,’

She’d said with a mouthful of popcorn, lounging on the couch in front of the TV.

‘But this is your chance and you know me, I’m not one to stand in the way of true love.’

Holly had rolled her eyes and begged a second time. Megan waved her hand up towards her face, never moving her eyes from the screen in front.

‘Go. Your people await.’

She said, and Holly dragged herself to the door before something hit her back and she turned around, a white slipper fell to the ground before her. She gave Megan a serious look and her best friend smiled sweetly.

‘I’m proud of you.’

Feeling warm and like she had the whole world at her feet, Holly had made it to the University by herself. By now the festival was in full swing, all the guests were drinking and chattering and there was a comfortable buzz in the atmosphere. Everything was going according to plan. She had been stood at the entrance greeting everyone and answering questions for nearly an hour, her back ached and despite how successful her hard work was proving so far, she couldn’t help but want to rather be back at home curled up watching some horror movie Megan had put on. Just as she was about to thank one of her first-year helpers and get a drink a familiar face caught her eye. He handed his black jacket to the guy who hung them in a makeshift cloakroom and fiddled with the cuffs on his sleeves, looking around the decorated hall. It was as if he’d stepped out of a young adult novel; he was the protagonists perfect love interest, mystery enveloped him, his beauty was intoxicating and no matter how hard the lead would try to avoid him, they were always meant to be. Holly felt her knees go a tad weak and she rested her hand on the drinks table for balance as Inseong came towards her, his wide fox-like smile making her smile back.

‘This is impressive. You did this all yourself?’

He asked her as she handed him a flute of champagne. He sipped slowly, and she watched his long neck take in the sweetness of it and she felt herself biting her lip.

‘Thank you, I spent all of summer pretty much organising this.’

A little embarrassed, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and led him into another room where small booths were set up with different filming equipment, props and stills from the student movies being shown. They talked easily as they walked side by side, Inseong cracking a dad joke any chance he got and Holly giggling a little too much than was necessary. When she was with him she felt different, mature and certain on who she was; he encouraged her to be opinionated and never dismissed what she was passionate about. She would make him laugh and pause for thought. When together the room slipped away, and they were alone, alone until Holly felt a hand on her shoulder.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you and Mr Kim,’

The small first year with thick framed glasses said a little ashamed. Holly shook her head. Mr Kim, she was with her teacher all evening.

‘But, we’re starting the showings in five minutes and I thought you wanted to give a little speech?’

Holly nodded and thanked the first-year and then turned to Inseong.

‘I gotta,’

She gestured to behind her where a small stage was set up.

‘I’ll take my seat, best in the house so I hear.’

She smiled at him, the type of smile where you look up through your lashes and you feel it in the pit of your stomach. She left him as everyone took their seats and she to the stage, suddenly aware of how dizzy she was feeling; she wasn’t ill, she knew that of course because she never got ill and when she did she was always able to carry on this was – different. She tapped the mic gingerly and cleared her throat.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for attending this evenings event.’

She started before going in on the ten minute speech she’d spent four hours writing.

-  
As the evening drew to a close and the final film had been shown, the university began to empty. Holly stayed behind helping to clean things up; she was exhausted but also exhilarated, probably from all the free champagne she downed. When the clean-up was done, and all her helpers had bid her good night she was alone in the late evening, the moonlight draping the pavement as she slowly stumbled a little towards her accommodation. Behind her the muffled roar of a car grew louder as it pulled up beside her, panic rose in her chest, but she kept her head down and walked quicker, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

‘Hey, hey, where are you running off to?’

His voice was loud as he poked his head out of the car window. Holly stopped in the middle of the street and stared at him. What was he doing?

‘I thought you left?’

She asked him.

‘I was waiting around for you, I wanted to tell you what a good job I thought you did.’

His voice trailed off at the end and he rolled the window down further.

‘Get in.’

Inseong gestured as he sat at the steering wheel, Holly couldn’t believe what she was hearing and continued to stand dumbfounded; she shook her head a little too aggressively.

‘No, it’s okay, I only live- ‘

‘I’m not taking you home dummy. We’re gonna get coffee and sober you up a little so you don’t have a headache tomorrow.’

He was smiling sweetly and despite her best interest and the voice in her head that was screaming this wasn’t a good idea, she climbed into his car. It was warm inside and as the heat pricked at her skin she could really feel the effect of the bubbles going to her head. She thanked him quietly and the pair drove in silence for a while. Inseong fiddled with the radio until sighing and giving up. It was a ten minute drive to the café and as he opened the door for her Holly pictured themselves on a date, her cheeks burning at the very thought. Inside the earthy smell of coffee brought them to a booth in the far corner. Holly thanked Inseong for the drink and sat sipping her hot chocolate slowly.

‘You must be exhausted,’

Inseong chimed and Holly gave a little shrug.

‘You, me and alcohol huh? We make quite the trio.’

He teased, wrapping his hands tight around the mug in front of him.

‘I’m not drunk if that’s what you’re insinuating.’

Holly’s voice came out more annoying than she anticipated and Inseong’s face dropped a little before returning to his cheerful demeanour.

‘Anyway, the champagne was complimentary so,’

Holly stopped talking. She feared anything she said would embarrass her; she was sat with her hot teacher, drinking warm beverages late into the evening – alone. Inseong chuckled and she lifted her head to look at him.

‘I’d say you deserved it. It was quite an evening, seeing you up on that stage – it was like you belonged there.’

His voice was sweet and sincere, and Holly could feel the blush on her cheeks spread to her scalp making it tingle.

‘Well, it’s what I want to do. I want to coordinate the best film festivals anyone has ever seen. I want to make sure everyone of all backgrounds and creeds they get to showcase their art to the world. I want to work at Cannes and Bucheon.’

Realising she was talking to much she stopped suddenly and stared down at her cup, praying to god she hadn’t embarrassed herself. Inseong gasped a little and then smiled, running a hand through his hair, the soft copper strands falling against his skin.

‘I used to go to Bucheon all the time with my dad, he was the biggest thriller lover you would have ever met.’

He smiled fondly as he remembered those moments and then his face dropped, he drew into himself.

‘It’s pretty much the only memory I have of him now.’

He sounded distant and for the first time since meeting him Holly saw something vulnerable that she wanted to grab and never let go. She apologised softly.

‘No, it’s okay. I never talk about him to anyone anymore. Anyway, it’s impressive you have such goals. In fact,’

He reached into the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a small scrap of paper, he slid it across the table towards Holly.

‘it’s just my number. If you ever need help with organising anything else or,’

He stopped talking, seeming to be embarrassed and Holly took the paper and held it tight in her hands. When their cups were empty they returned to Inseong’s car, this time Holly felt better, more comfortable and so she started the conversation. They talked about her recent trip to Korea, his family, where he stayed when he first studied abroad and most importantly their favourite movies to cry to. They were in the midst of a heated debate over the cinematic mastery of ‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ when they were reaching Holly’s apartment.

‘You’re actually driving me crazy,’

Holly said exasperated after Inseong had told her he didn’t think much of Tom Hardy’s role.

‘No, I’m driving you home.’

There was a silence. The pair looked at one another and Holly burst out laughing, she laughed till her stomach hurt and upon seeing her that way Inseong laughed too. He soon pulled up just outside her building and even though she didn’t want to, Holly picked up her bag and went for the door handle, Inseong stopping her.

‘I mean it. Tonight, was really fun.’

He was looking away from her and Holly could see his cheeks were a little red, she let go of the door handle and turned herself towards him. It was quiet, except for the breeze that swam through the trees beside them; she could hear nothing but her heartbeat and the increasingly loud voice that was telling her to kiss him. He caught her looking at him and the red painting his cheeks deepened. It was now or never. For some reason unbeknownst to her she leant forward, risking it all on this one move, she let go of all the worries and knowledge that this wasn’t the right thing to do and leaned in closer. She wasn’t met with his lips on her, when she opened her eyes Inseong’s back was facing her, he was looking out of his window towards the steps of her place. Mortified, Holly sat up straight and opened the door, feeling her heart slump in her chest. Please God, please say he didn’t see that. She hurried round the car to the driver’s window and thanked him without looking at his face and ran towards her door. She was sure he had said something to her but she shut the door hard behind her, leaning her head back against it, thinking of how much she didn’t want to be alive right now and how desperate she was to kiss him.


End file.
